The present invention is directed to a vacuum cleaner with a detachable blower, and, in particular, a vacuum cleaner with a structure for reducing the exhaust noise from a detachable blower when the detachable blower is attached to the vacuum cleaner.
Vacuum cleaners with detachable motor/impeller units, commonly referred to as blowers, are known in the art. When attached to a vacuum cleaner tank, the blower functions as part of the vacuum cleaner assembly. When detached from the vacuum cleaner tank, the blower may be used separately to provide a directable air column for the removal of leaves or other debris from a surface, for example.
Detachable blowers can be quite noisy, both when attached and detached from the vacuum cleaner tank. Conventionally, the problem with noise is addressed by changing the shape and configuration of the flow paths within the blower. One problem with such a strategy is that the noise reduction capabilities, performance characteristics, and size of the blower are interrelated. Striking a balance between these three concerns can present a sizeable challenge, and may result in compromised blower performance and/or increased blower size in exchange for reduced blower noise.
According to an aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner includes a housing having a housing passage with a passage inlet, the air entering through the passage inlet flowing in a first direction and the housing passage directing the air flowing therethrough in a second direction which is more than 90 degrees different from the first direction. The vacuum cleaner also includes a blower adapted to be used separately from the vacuum cleaner, the blower having a blower housing with a blower inlet, a blower outlet, and defining a blower passage between the blower inlet and the blower outlet, an impeller disposed in the blower passage to move air between the blower inlet and the blower outlet and a motor mounted to the blower housing and coupled to the impeller to move the impeller. The blower is detachably secured to the housing with the blower outlet disposed in communication with the passage inlet.
According to another aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner includes a housing having a housing passage with a passage inlet, the air entering through the passage inlet flowing in a first direction and the housing passage directing the air flowing therethrough in a second direction which is about 180 degrees different from the first direction. The vacuum cleaner also includes a blower adapted to be used separately from the vacuum cleaner, the blower having a blower housing with a blower inlet, a blower outlet, and defining a blower passage between the blower inlet and the blower outlet, an impeller disposed in the blower passage to move air between the blower inlet and the blower outlet and a motor mounted to the blower housing and coupled to the impeller to move the impeller. The blower is detachably secured to the housing with the blower outlet disposed in communication with the passage inlet.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner includes a housing having a housing passage with a passage inlet. The vacuum cleaner also includes a blower adapted to be used separately from the vacuum cleaner, the blower having a blower housing with a blower inlet, a blower outlet, and defining a blower passage between the blower inlet and the blower outlet, an impeller disposed in the blower passage to move air between the blower inlet and the blower outlet and a motor mounted to the blower housing and coupled to the impeller to move the impeller. The blower is detachably secured to the housing with the blower outlet disposed in communication with the passage inlet and air entering the passage inlet from the blower output in a first direction. The housing passage is constructed to substantially limit the movement of the air in the first direction at least in a section of the passage adjacent the passage inlet.